yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan Jones
Duncan Jones, born on March 1st 1987, under the usernames LividCoffee, Cluckna (with Clucky) and Lalna is a YouTube Content Producer for the Yogscast. He is the sole controller of the YogscastLalna channel. On 20th March 2013, his channel reached a million subscribers, making Duncan the third Yogscast member to reach the milestone (the first two being Simon and Lewis). Sjin and Duncan are very close in the subscriber count, which is why Duncan was the one to first reach one million subscribers, but only 3 days after Sjin accomplished the same before overtaking him. At the moment Sjin is ahead of Duncan in the amount of subscribers. He plays a lot of Tekkit. Duncan created "Tekkit with Duncan" on his YouTube channel YogscastLalna. It is well reputed as one of the best Tekkit series on YouTube. His channel being known as one of the best for Tekkit is a result of his extensive knowledge of Tekkit. After some time we saw the appearance of Rythian and Sjin as well as a few other wandering adventurers. However, it was the battle for infinite power between Duncan and Sjin, which resulted in a world of chaos, then silence. They managed to destroy the world, and both parties renewed their series along side the new Yogscast Tekkit series with Lewis and Simon. Summary Duncan joined the Yogscast as an artist in residence, making fantastic things in and out of Minecraft. The man behind the explosive wizard Fumblemore, Duncan very quickly became one of the most popular members of the Yogscast with his multiple Minecraft series. In-Yogiverse Duncan plays Knight Peculier, Fumblemore, Swampy Bogbeard, and most definitely the majority of the characters in Shadow of Israphel. Duncan is also credited with the creation of one of Honeydew's first avatars and building most of Mistral City and Stoneholm, the Dwarven Stronghold in Shadow of Israphel. He set fire to Sjin's house in Duncan's Tekkit series due to Sjin stealing his supplies and using a crafty contraption of pipes and machinery; though it turned out to be a decoy building. This started a friendly feud between the two. However this feud developed into all out war, as Duncan and Sjin both destroyed the Tekkit server in Duncan's Tekkit series while they were fighting and both their houses were destroyed. Sjin's by two nukes and Duncan's by a nuclear meltdown, which appeared to have ended Duncan's tekkit series. Duncan is currently playing on a new tekkit server, hired by Honeydew Inc. in a Tekkit series to build a Jaffa Cake Factory for Honeydew. He later restarted his whole Tekkit series alongside to this using funds allocated from Honeydew. In his new Tekkit series he focuses on creating his own science lab in a Frankenstein-like Castle. And later getting rid of possible problems like Rythian. Duncan formerly played Duncan's Laboratory, in which he plays YogCraft, mainly focusing on Thaumcraft (Magic). He appears in episode 17 of Sjin's Feed the World series, in which he trades Redstone Conduits for some Thaumcraft Items that Sjin found, in order to give him a more sustainable power circuit. He has teamed up with Kim and ran a series concurrent to MoonQuest called Galacticraft. The series then changed names to Flux Buddies. Additional Information Duncan is well known in World of Warcraft for his expansive collection of companion pets. On the final day of the Yogscast Christmas Calendar 2010, Lewis, Hannah, Simon, and Duncan were giving each other presents in WoW in a dwarves building in the Twilight Highlands, and Lewis worried that Duncan already had the present Lewis was giving him as it was a companion pet. However, Lewis' present turned out to be one of the only pets in the game Duncan didn't own. Duncan has made several appearances with the Yogscast while they went to Minecon America. Duncan has a degree in art, as mentioned in part 19 of the Tekkit series in which the Yogscast create rival companies. On the video on Rythian's channel titled "Warcraft - Theramore is Going Down (That's What She Said) Part 2 of 2", it was revealed that Duncan has a girlfriend, who also previously played WoW. The topic arose when Nilesy asked how Duncan has a girlfriend (the query was lodged because Nilesy was seeking advice) and Duncan conceded that he tricked her. On the Yogscast Christmas livestream Lewis said her name was Charli and she was a veterinary nurse, after they had started discussing My Little Pony, he asked if she had ever made Duncan watch it. Trivia * He once met the Chuckle Brothers revealed in YoGPoD Episode 10. * In one of the Christmas livestreams Duncan mentioned having a sister who is very ginger (her name is Rosie), as opposed to him being just strawberry blonde. She is also in a band called Worry Dolls. * He has a cat called Misty and a cat named Nibbler. * His birthday is 1st March 1987. * In 2008 he made a short 2 part movie called The Luke Warm Beverage Affair. His sister is the one trying to get the cat (in part 1). * Duncan got the nickname "Drunkan Jones" over the Christmas Livestreams because he was drinking on multiple occasions. * It was hinted on Zoey's Tumblr that Duncan created Teep the dinosaur, possibly in Duncan's Dinosaurs, where Teep had escaped the park. * It was referenced in one of BlueXephos' Tekkit series that Duncan was the original artist for BlueXephos' first avatar. * Duncan has a degree in art. * Apparently, cooking is one of Duncan's favorite things to do. This is shown in his 300th video special/1,000,000 subscriber video where he cooks a steak. * It was revealed in Skyblocks that editor Colin Bassett and Duncan went to the same college, lived in the same village, lived in the same cottage and slept in the same bedroom, with Duncan moving in after Colin moved out but never actually met each other until Colin was hired at as an editor. * Duncan is over 6 foot tall. * Duncan's favourite drink is cider. * Duncan has been with his girlfriend for more than 8 years. * Duncan is from Devon. * Duncan once dyed his hair blue for a week, but it turned green. * In Episode 126 of Flux Buddies, Duncan revealed that the name Lividcoffee was the name he was given randomly by MSN Games when he signed up, and has kept it ever since. He also says that he was very fond of the servicehttp://youtu.be/aXFXAApn5EU Quotes This page, Duncan Jones/Quotes, contains all of Duncan's most notable quotes. * "Diamonds? Fuck yeah!" * "I'm like fucking Aragorn!" * "My God..." * "No! Lewis! Come back, come back. It's ok" (When Simon goes mad with power.) * "Ohhhhh GOD, WHY!" * "Pret - ty - cool" * "Dis is good" * "Ooh, I'm gonna scoop that beehive so hard" * "Oh my god, what is he doing!" * "I want cow breast" * "America kinda sucks." * "Could that have been what was it" * "Blaaddy Loads of 'em" * "You can't have a good firework display without a few deaths" * "Hell yeah" * "It's a Bomb" * "I can't take Fuck Lewis" * "Mine's in flight mode!" Links * YouTube * Twitter * Facebook * Tumblr * Reddit * Subreddit * Google+ * Spreadshirt Gallery YOGSCASTDuncanCock'N'Balls.png|Duncan's first Yogscast avatar YOGSCASTDuncan.png|Duncan's second Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTDuncan2.png|Duncan's third Yogscast avatar. Lalna.jpg|Duncan's first avatar, made by himself. Lalna2.jpg|Duncan's second avatar, made by himself. Lalna3.jpg|Duncan's opinion of QUBE. Lalna4.jpg|Duncan's Facebook Welcome Image. Yogscast_haircuts_by_zerere_the_mummy_d5mkj89.png|Duncan needs a haircut... fast. Lalnaminecon.jpg|Lalna at the Yogscast Panel at Minecon 2011. Duncan.jpg|Duncan whilst steering the Yogscraft. Yogscast-duncan.png Lalna1010.png|Princess Lalna, as seen in How To: Flame Leviathan. Duncan_Cartoon.jpg|Duncan as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song. YoungDuncan.jpg|Young Duncan LividCoffee.png|Duncan's Previous Minecraft skin. Duncan,_Sjin,_and_Sips_doing_gang_signs.jpg|Duncan, Sjin, and Sips doing gang signs. Duncan_Science_drawing.jpg|Duncan "Science" Drawing. Wac2IcU.gif|Duncan's tent. (Click me) Duncan_and_machete.gif|Duncan with his machete. (Click me) Duncan_TR_day.jpg|Duncan on the Tomb Raider day. Captusre.png|Duncan the gnome wizard. BlizzardConvention.jpg|Duncan with Sips, Turps, Sjin, & his Captain America hoodie. CThruDunc.png|Duncan, as he appears in "Big Girl". Duncan-2013.png|Duncan in Civilization V. LalnaBanner.png|Duncan's Youtube Banner. Duncan's_New_Skin.png|Duncan's Current Minecraft Skin. Duncan_Animated.png|Duncan as he appears in Israphel Animated. DuncanAnimated2.png|Duncan as he appears in Yogscast Animated. Duncan_diggy_diggy_hole.jpg|Duncan as he appears in the new diggy diggy hole. References Category:Characters Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Goon Category:Artists Category:Duncan Jones Category:Survival Games Teams Category:Polaris